The objective of this study is to assess the efficacy and safety of 7.5, 15, 30 and 45mg given daily for 26 weeks of an oral hypoglycemic agent (pioglitazone) in achieving glycemc control in non-insulin-dependent diabetes (NIDDM) patients as compared to a matching placebo group.